THANATOS-11
|origin = |magazine = 15 / 32 (12 gauge) 3 (THANATOS Blade) |fire = Pump-action |reloadtime = 0.5 seconds per buckshot |price = $6000 |damage = 108 / 35 |accuracy = N/A |recoil = 52% |rateoffire = 60% |weightloaded = 4% |gradeA = |zombiez = 8 |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 151 / 218 |damageC = 621 / 875 }}:For the original version, see KSG-12. THANATOS-11 is a THANATOS shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A pump-action shotgun developed by Aegis Institute based on the KSG-12 and fed with 15 rounds of 12 gauge. It is equipped with Thanatos Blade System which launches blades to the target, charging up to create an explosion. The explosion splash also damages the nearby enemy. :Details: Automatically generates a special bullet per set period of time. Right-click to switch modes. Shooting in the special mode does damage and explodes to slow enemies. Damage: 35 (Normal), 218 (Zombie), 875 (Scenario). Advantages *High clip size *High damage in normal mode *Can charge up to 3 blades in total *Blade's explosion also affects other enemies in a close radius *Blade's explosion also affects other enemies in a close radius *High stun power in both modes, especially when blades explode *Blades are generated automatically *Available for both teams *Unlimited blade ammount Disadvantages *Expensive price *Low rate of fire *Inaccurate at long range *Takes time to change to B mode *Only one blade can be launched at a time *Blades need time to regenerate (12 seconds) *Blades do not hit the target instantly *Blades deal low damage to zombies *Blades will not explode if the victim dies before the explosion Tips ; Overall *It takes 2.5 seconds to change the mode from normal to Thanatos form while 1.7 seconds in contrast. *It takes 0.5 seconds to insert a pellet into the ports. In total, it consumes 7.5 seconds (exclude 0.5 seconds before reload and 1.0 second after reload). *It holds a maximum of 3 blades, but only one can be launched at a time. However, this is done without the need to hold down on the . *Each blade is generated every 12 seconds. *Attack delay for each shot: 1.0 second. *Victim's movement speed will be heavily decreased for a short period of time, after experiencing the explosion. *While a blade is already marked on target before explosion, shooting another blade on same target will cause no effect. *If a marked target dies before explosion, the blade will instantly explode. *Switching to another equipment will revert it back to its basic form. ; Zombie Infection *15 rounds of THANATOS-11 can deal around 1080 ~ 2160 damage to zombies while a single blade can deal around 190 ~ 400 damage. *Stay far away from zombies when shooting blades. *If you had hit a zombie with a blade and then got infected, the explosion will not harm them but their movement speed will still be affected. This also can occur with teammates if friendly fire is allowed. ; Zombie Scenario *Blades cannot directly damage obstacles. *15 rounds of THANATOS-11 can deal around 15,000 ~ 30,000 to bosses. While in Thanatos form it deals only 2000 ~ 7000 damage. *Blades explode instantly whenever they hit a boss. *Blade's explosion does not slow down zombie hordes and bosses. ; New Zombie Shelter *Blades do not damage poison turrets. *Both fire modes deal very high damage to bosses as a SKULL-5. THANATOS-11 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the THANATOS-11 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the period of the weapon. Release date This shotgun was released on: *South Korea: 10 February 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 12 February 2015. *China: 12 February 2015. *Japan: 25 February 2015. *Vietnam: 23 April 2015. *Indonesia: 27 May 2015. *CSN:Z: 14 October 2015. Users Counter-Terrorist: *SAS: Seen in posters. Comparisons KSG-12= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System *Higher damage in normal mode (+2) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Lower recoil (-14%) ; Neutral *Same ammo type and clip size in normal mode *Same knockback and stun power *Same speed reduction (4%) *Same reload time (0.5 seconds per buckshot) ; Negative *More expensive (+$3200) *Cannot undergo Weapon Enhancement |-| JANUS-11= ; Positive *Higher damage in normal mode (+2) *Has Thanatos Blade System *Lighter (-3%) ; Neutral *Same knockback and stun power *Same ammo type and clip size in normal mode *Same reload time (0.5 seconds per buckshot) ; Negative *Does not have Janus Transformation System *Higher recoil (+1%) *Lower rate of fire (-5%) *More expensive (+$400) Gallery File:V_thanatos11.png|View model File:V_thanatos11_b.png|Ditto, Thanatos mode File:Thanatos11.gif|Store preview File:Thanatos11_worldmodel.png|World model File:Lny2015_poster_korea.png|South Korea poster File:Thanatos11_poster_tw.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Thanatos11_poster_china.png|China poster File:Doicanhbaotu.png|Vietnam poster File:Tn11updateindoposter.png|Indonesia poster File:T11csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Thanatos11_ch1(1).png|SAS with THANATOS-11 File:Thanatos11_hud.png|HUD icon File:의 불꽃.JPG|The blade File:죽음 보기.PNG|Explosion Thanatos-11.jpg|In-game screenshot Shoot sound Trivia *If the user is caught within the explosion radius, he or she will suffer a movement penalty for a few seconds. *This is the first weapon of the series to feature an automated generation of blades over time, and the first weapon with a special mode to charge automatically. **It is also the only weapon amongst its series so far not to hold the Thanatos form whether it was switched to or dropped by the user. *There's a "Grim Reaper XI" printed on the weapon slide and a "死" (Die) printed below it. In addition, the word "R.I.P" can be seen above the Thanatos figure. *Whenever a player is hit by a blade, their screen will display blue wavy lines around until it explodes. Category:Shotgun Category:Weapons Category:American weapons Category:12G user Category:Cash weapon Category:Pump Shotguns Category:American Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons